Spring Break
by kairiXsorasXluv
Summary: This is a one shot for Friends and Woes. Read the story or this won't make sense.Enjoy : ...


-1HI!! I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately!!I've been in Boston for a family reunion. DURING SPRING BREAK!! WHAT A DRAG!!Well, this is a quick one-shot, but it's the spring break chappie I was going to put in Friends and Woes. I decided that I would not add it because it would mess up the plot. Well, HERE IT IS!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH!! But I do own my creations!!

XXXX

"YES!! School is GONE for the entire week!!" yelled an excited Selphie. Everyone in the hallway glanced at her. A couple holding hands also looked at the brunette. Kairi rolled her eyes. She had dealt with Selphie when she was a goth. Not the best thing to do when you hate people. Sora laughed and pulled on Kairi's hand to get her to move.

"This is going to rock!" yelled a spiky headed blonde. Sora stiffened and turned slowly, with a horrific look on his face. He about fainted when he saw that his older brother Roxas was hugging the hyper girl. Kairi noticed this and tried to smother her giggles with the back of her hand. She kissed Sora's cheek to snap him out of his stupor. Sora shook his head and glanced at Kairi.

"How about some fun _before_ we leave school?" Sora asked with a sly grin. Kairi glanced at the blonde, then back at Sora. She grinned and nodded eagerly. Sora snickered and pulled Kairi through some hallways that led to the exit, which Roxas and Selphie were taking. Sora pulled out a giant box of gum and put baking soda into it also. He rigged up the box to have a small bottle of vinegar pour out onto the baking soda and make everything fizzy.

"Please tell me you're not going to make the pop rock cannons," Kairi huffed out. Sora just looked at Kairi with an evil grin on his face. Kairi backed up slowly and got out of the way. She had learned to keep out of range of the prank the hard way. Very messy and swiss cheesed. Kairi shuddered and clamped her eyes shut.

"IT IS READY!!" yelled Sora, acting a like a mad scientist. Kairi walked out of the empty hallway and searched for Roxas and Selphie. She spotted them and rushed to get over to them. Kairi hesitated, but reluctantly stalled them.

"I can't believe it's finally spring break," Kairi breathed out. Their reactions were; Selphie jumping up and down, and Roxas nodding. Kairi rolled her eyes.

'These two are complete opposites. I have NO idea how they could end up together,' Kairi thought, letting the memories of her being a goth and Sora being a normal…rich…Er….teenager. Kairi giggled and glanced at the two. She suddenly felt guilty for the two of them. She did the right thing.

"Have fun you guys! Hope your spring break is fun!" Kairi said with fake enthusiasm. Selphie and Roxas thanked her and were off. Kairi sighed and waited for Sora and his lame-brained scheme.

XXXX

Ten minutes later…

XXXX

Sora popped out of nowhere and hit Kairi with pop rocks and soggy gum. Kairi tried not to scream, and instead, tried to rip out her hair. Sora backed away slowly, trying to escape the furious Kairi. Kairi just stood there, deciding whether or not to kill Sora. She decided that if she killed him, people would start hating her again, so she thought better.

She smiled.

Sora gulped and turned around slowly. He quickly threw away the cannon and ran like hell.

Kairi just stood there.

And stood there.

And stood there.

Kairi smiled evilly and ran after Sora. She laughed when she spotted him running towards his house. Kairi took a short cut and ended up at his house before he reached it. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a while of waiting, Sora's mom answered the door and smiled brightly at Kairi. Kairi told Mrs. Yamoto what she had planned. Sora's mother just smiled and nodded, letting Kairi on in.

Kairi ran upstairs and hid in Sora's room, waiting for him to show up. The front door squeaked open and footsteps could be heard heading up the stairs. Kairi snickered quietly and kept still. The door to the room opened and Sora walked over to his bed. Suddenly a black and white blur headed straight for him. Sora tried to dodge but ended up on the floor with Kairi glomping him.

"I WIN!!" Kairi yelled happily. Sora chuckled and kissed Kairi's temple.

"Yeah, yeah. I let you win," Sora said matter-of-factly. Kairi slapped Sora's arm playfully and stood up. Sora got up and stepped in front of Kairi.

"Do you trust me?" Sora whispered. Kairi looked at him confused.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you," Kairi said reassuringly. Sora smiled and blindfolded Kairi. Kairi had a smirk appear on her face.

"Nothing perverted, right?" she asked quietly. Sora also smirked and kissed her quickly.

"Maybe, maybe not," he replied.

"That doesn't sound promising," Kairi said flatly. Sora chuckled and placed both hands on Kairi's shoulder's, standing at her side.

"Just be quiet and I'll guide you to our destination," Sora instructed. Kairi huffed but faintheartedly started walking.

'What is he going to do when we reach where we're going? I hope it's nothing to bad. He's probably taking me somewhere stupid,' Kairi though, remembering the time at Chuck E. Cheese. Kairi shuddered at the thought.

'Never again!' Kairi shouted in her head.

"We're here," Sora said softly. Kairi snapped back into reality, realizing that they had stopped. She sighed and realized that she was _still _being sloppy. Sora took off the blindfold, which caused Kairi to flinch at the sudden light. Kairi froze when her eyes adjusted. There, in the sky, was the biggest moon she had ever seen. She loved it! It was about as tall and wide as a three story house.

"It's beautiful!!" Kairi breathed out. Sora smiled softly and hugged Kairi around the waist.

"Just like you. Hope you like it," Sora said lovingly. Kairi turned in Sora's arms and gave him a breathtaking kiss.

"It's perfect," Kairi said, hushed. Sora laid his forehead on Kairi's.

They stood there in the tranquillest of the night….

Holding onto each other…

Standing under the bright evening stars.

This was going to be the best spring break EVER!

XXXX

WELL!! HOW WAS IT!! I WANNA KNOW!! FEEDBACK!! LOTS OF IT!! Please give me ideas for future chapters of Friends and Woes!! I NEED IDEAS!!

kairisoraslove


End file.
